


Something About Monsters

by Dangerlove12



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerlove12/pseuds/Dangerlove12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma's thought process through the traumatic event in the first episode. 1x01 spoilers with season 2 spoilers about her family. Rating for bloody violence/r*pe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Monsters

**_“Is it better to out-monster the monster, or to be quietly devoured?” Nietzsche_ **

This was supposed to be her new start. It’s not fair! This was supposed to be as far away from absent daddy nothing’s left upstairs she’s checked out momma and bad bad bad it’s nothing he just wasn’t too good to me Caleb as possible. This was supposed to be her new start. Why can’t she fucking have that?!

He just came in here and took stole from her like she was nothing. 

Why do they all believe she’s nothing?

And Norman. Does she think she’s nothing too? Is that why he didn’t come downstairs when she screamed for help? Where is he? Why isn’t he coming? The one she thought could save her from this evil. The one who would kill before he let something hurt her. He’s not here. She bore him and smiled, thought, knew he was redemption. Where’s redemption now?

She could’ve stopped at the first 

But Caleb could’ve stopped. **[stab.]** Keith **[pull out the knife]** too. All **[again]** of them. **[push the knife in harder.]** They should’ve **[deeper.]** stopped too. **[the gurgling noises won’t end.]** But they didn’t. **[keep going.]**

**[hack.]**

She won’t either. 

**[hack.]**

“Mother!” 

Norma looks up at Norman’s terrified face. Looks to the body laying still beneath her hands. 

“Norman, get me the first-aid kit, please.” 

“But--” 

“Please.” This time there is no room for talking back. Norman goes upstairs and Norma slides away from the mess, slides against the kitchen wall. 

When she was in high school, her teacher asked the class, _“Is it better to out-monster the monster or be quietly devoured?”_ She can’t remember what book they were reading. Probably Frankenstein or the Bible or something. But she can remember that she didn’t understand why everyone could choose their sides so easily. 

Most days, she’s not sure. Wonders why there can’t be an in-between because with those choices it doesn’t matter: you end up in a monster anyways. 

She looks at the blood caking her fingertips and decides right now, even with her heart sinking into her stomach, and her ears ringing buzzing echo screaming, that today out-monstering is good. It is enough. In between her legs doesn’t hurt anymore.


End file.
